geometry_dash_fanfandomcom-20200215-history
Voyager
Voyager is a 2.0 Easy Demon created by Nasgubb. It is considered to be one of the easiest Demon levels of Update 2.0. Gameplay The level starts out with a relatively easy half-speed cube section before transitioning to a slightly more challenging double-speed robot part right before the drop. At the drop is a triple-speed ship section that requires some ship maneuvering and can cause some beginners to crash. At 23%, it switches gravity. It soon turns into a UFO section with some decently challenging timings. After a short auto cube section at 40%, the level transitions into a fast-paced robot section with many platforms and orbs. In the middle, the player turns into a cube with similar gameplay. After that is a ball part with many platforms and some timings that is a bit easier in difficulty. Following the ball segment, is one of the hardest parts in the level; a dual cube section. It requires lots of timing and can be tricky to some beginners. After that, the dual ends with a short cube section with three jump orbs. Immediately following the cube part is another ship section, similar to the one at the drop. The speed slows down after, and following a short auto is a slow-paced cube section requiring some timing. The level ends soon after. User Coins * The first user coin is at 3%. At 2% below two green orbs which the player is supposed to hit to go the normal path, a coin will jump out for a split second. The player must not jump and hit the orbs, and fall through the floor into a small area below the platforms with a couple of obstacles. Once the player gets it at the end of the area, he/she will be teleported back to the normal path. * The second user coin is triggered by a key at 15%, during the first robot section. The player must jump between two saw blades where the key is. That will change where some of the obstacles are at 40%, during the robot section after the drop. The player must jump high onto a platform and jump again between two spikes there. * The third and final user coin is triggered by a key on the top of the screen at 62%, during the ball segment. The player must click off the platform to the top of the screen before hitting a green orb that appears right after it, and the key will be there. It'll open up a part of the bottom obstacle at 75% following the dual. There, the player must only hit only one of the three yellow orbs there and they will enter the small area where the third user coin is. Trivia * The password for the level is 000000. * The level contains 23,825 objects. * This is Nasgubb's third Demon level. * The level was designed with a 1.9 style. * The name Voyager likely derives from the space probes of the same name, the farthest man-made objects from Earth. Another level by Nasgubb titled Saturn V is similarly named after the rocket that sent the first men to the moon. Walkthrough Category:Levels with user coins Category:2.0 levels Category:Demon levels Category:Easy Demon levels Category:Long levels